


used

by thorkidumpster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, sex without touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkidumpster/pseuds/thorkidumpster
Summary: 'Caught up in her own luck, she does not even notice that the brothers barely have a glance to spare her. They strip her, they devour every inch of her skin with their hands and their mouth until she is wet and trembling, but their eyes are locked on each other’s.'or:thor and loki have each other in the only way they can.





	used

* * *

The woman is beautiful, neither brother can deny that. With her golden sunbeam hair, green eyes, and a name that is the spark to the tinder, she should be utterly unforgettable—but that spark of a name lights no fires in their hearts and it is gone from their minds in a heartbeat. She is gorgeous, and for tonight, she is their cover.

The three stand in the center of the party, engulfed by the tinny music playing from outdated speakers and blinded by the glitter on every woman’s gown. Champagne flutes float through the crowd, borne aloft by anonymous shadows.

The brothers whisper their suggestion and her lips part, greedy. The trio pull away from the glitz and glamor, tipping into an elevator that will take them to the room the brothers had already reserved for this exact purpose. As soon as the door closes, she falls upon the nearest—Loki, who accepts her kisses with a fiery yearning. Thor pulls her off and in, swallows her aroused gasp, and tastes his brother on her lips.

When the ding signals the end of their ride, they tumble out as an awkward collection of limbs and kisses. One breast is already falling out of her gown but she ignores it, tumbling in her high heels until Loki, frustrated, lifts her and braces her against the wall next to their door. He takes her nipple into his mouth, worrying it between his teeth as his brother fumbles with the keycard. Finally, the door opens and they have their privacy.

Caught up in her own luck, she does not even notice that the brothers barely have a glance to spare her. They strip her, they devour every inch of her skin with their hands and their mouth until she is wet and trembling, but their eyes are locked on each other’s. Their cocks, only half hard until both brothers are gloriously naked and they drink in those bodies, memorize the planes and sharp lines that they are never allowed to touch.

She takes them to bed then, working each cock in each hand. They mean to ask her how she wants them—one behind, perhaps, and one in her mouth; the common arrangement. But her teeth glitter with a suggestive grin and she digs in the bedside table, producing two condoms and a packet of lube.

The woman lays on Thor’s belly; he’s larger, and she’ll take him in her cunt. She moans as he pushes in, laying her head against his breast, unknowingly tucking herself away. Loki arranges himself behind her and tears open the packet. His fingers probe inside her ass and Thor hisses, because even with the condom, he can feel his brother’s fingers pressing through the thin membrane of flesh separating them.

She cries out when Loki enters her, not in pain, but in the blinding sort of pleasure that makes her thighs shake and her breath catch.

Loki locks his eyes onto Thor’s and, slowly, he begins to fuck into her. He dominates Thor’s vision; his black hair falling around his shoulders, his broad chest already red and flushed. His mouth hangs open and Thor longs to kiss him, taste him as he truly is and not diluted on another’s lips.

Each thrust rolls through her body—their cocks are all but pressed together and Loki’s sac occasionally rests against the base of Thor’s cock when he presses as deep as he can. It’s the closest they’ve been in nearly thirty years; the closest they’ve been since they were born.

But even then, as now, there was a barrier, because they had been fraternal twins, not identical, and each had been tucked safely into their own amniotic sac.

A tear falls from Loki’s eyes and Thor knows, as he always does, that his brother has the same thought.

They roll their hips together, finding a rhythm that is almost the same as fucking each other. One could slip out out of her and into his brother’s ass if he wanted, if he were allowed, if it weren’t the worst kind of taboo. And slip Thor does, his cock popping out of the woman right as Loki pushes in and Thor bites his lip hard to stop himself from cumming just because his cock was brushing against his brother’s backside.

They laugh—she reaches back to return Thor to his place, but bold Loki beats her. He snakes his arm behind them and wraps his hand—his hand, his skin, the heat of him stopped only by latex—and positions Thor back in line with her cunt. And his sly brother, his desperate brother, brushes his long and pale fingers against Thor’s tight sac.

Just a moment, a bare second, then they’re gone. But Loki’s dark and hooded eyes burn into his.

The woman convulses, her cunt tightens and squeezes him even closer to his brother with her loud, crashing orgasm. Thor sees the familiar line draw itself between Loki’s brows, how his lips pull thin and his eyes slide closed as he pumps his cum into the condom when it should be streaked across Thor’s belly. After his face goes lax, Loki shivers, the carefully extracts himself.

Thor is building, he knows, but he’s not there yet. He wraps his arms around her, crushing her as he fucks into her desperately. He gives Loki a pleading look and Loki returns a searing little smirk. He pulls off the messy condom, ties it off, and tosses it aside. Licking his lips, Loki begins to stroke his still half-hard, cum covered cock, showing it off in a way Thor has barely been able to see. He jerks himself just for the pleasure of his brother, displaying the cock Thor sneaks fugitive glances at during every one of these encounters. It’s beautiful, more beautiful than the woman, more beautiful than anything Thor has ever seen because his brother is more beautiful than anything he’s ever seen.

Loki mouths his brother’s name, _Thor, Thor, Thor_— the word silently falls off his lips as he pleasures himself and with a groan, Thor lets go. His orgasm kicks him, each wave a tiny new death as he spills into the wrong body.

They care for her after, offering her the room, but she waves them off with good nature as she redresses. She leaves the room with Loki—because this, they had decided beforehand, was Thor’s. They traded who had to sleep in the stain and scent of their sin, surrounded by the traces of his brother that he would chase into the night, face pressed into whatever pillow smelled most like him and wringing his cock dry.

Tonight, that is Thor’s fate.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> come read more of me on thorkidumpster.tumblr.com


End file.
